35 raison de ne pas sortir avec scorpius
by nana27
Summary: Mais c'est plus que cela, ça l'a toujours été. Ce n'est pas seulement un coup de cœur stupide.
1. La liste

**Cette fanfiction est l'oeuvre de TazFromStarship je ne fait que la traduire.**

Je ne suis pas forcément très douée en orthographe donc si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. C'est également ma première traduction mais je pense être plutôt doué en anglais, en effet bien que je n'ai pas eu ma mention européenne, j'ai eu 18 au bac ! (Oui je me vante, j'en suis fière 8D)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je marchais dans le couloir pour aller en classe de potion en regardais le dos de Scorpius. Il marchait devant moi, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ses fesses. Elles étaient attirantes. Je soupirais alors que j'étais assis à côté d'Albus et que je pensais à Malfoy. J'avais décidé que je ne devais pas sortir avec lui. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je lui plaisais un tant soit peu. Soupirant, je pris une feuille de parchemin.

" Les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas sortir avec Scorpius Malefoy , ".

_1. C'est un con._

_2. C'est un Malfoy._

_3. je suis une Weasley_

_4. Il a une petite amie._

_5. Il ne m'aime pas._

_6. Il me déteste._

_7. Ses amis sont cons._

_8. Il me fait pleurer._

_9. Je n'aime pas pleurer parce que je me sens faible._

_10. Il me fait perdre mes moyens_

_11. Ma famille me tuerait._

_12. Mes amis me tueraient._

_13. C'est un crétin arrogant._

_14. Il n'a aucun respect pour personne._

_15. Je pense que son coté bad boy est sexy._

_16. Il est vraiment sexy._

_17. Je ne veux pas penser qu'il est sexy._

_18. Mais il des abdos bien dessiné._

_19. Il déteste les Gryffondors._

_20. Il est exactement comme son père._

_21. Mon père m'a dit de ne pas le faire._

_22. Il ne veut pas de moi._

_23. Il sait à peine que j'existe._

_24. Il est le sexe symbole de Poudlard, et je suis vierge._

_25. J'ai un petit ami._

_26. Il est trop sexy._

_27. Je ne suis pas assez bonne pour lui._

_28, Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui_

_29. Je ne veux pas l'aimer._

_30. Je ne l'aime pas._

_31. Je le haï._

Je soupire et regarde l'arrière de la tête de Scorpius. Il a l'air vraiment beau, et je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

_32. Je ne le déteste pas vraiment._

_33. J'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec lui._

Mais c'est plus que cela, ça l'a toujours été. Ce n'est pas seulement un coup de cœur stupide.

_34. Je l'aime._

_35. Et ça me fait peur._

* * *

_J'avoue, étant donné qu'il y essentiellement des phrases courtes c'est plutôt facile a traduire !_

**_Prochain chapitre demain !_**


	2. La bibliothèque

Je gémis alors que je me glissais dans un siège de bibliothèque. Je sortais mes livres et commençais à étudier pour mon test de sortilège de demain. Après avoir essayé pendant 10 minutes - et échouer – d'étudier, je décidai de faire quelque chose d'autre. Je sorti mon livre de potions et attrapa le morceau de papier que j'avais coincé dedans à la fin du cours la semaine dernière. Je relu ma liste de raison et réalisais que quelques-unes avaient changées. Je n'ai plus de petit ami, et Scorpius n'a plus de petite amie.

Je décidais qu'il était temps de faire une autre liste.

Raisons pour lesquelles Scorpius Malefoy m'agace:

_1. Il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille._

_2. Chaque fois que je le vois, je me souviens pourquoi je l'aime._

_3. Il me déteste._

_4. J'ai gaspillé trop de larmes pour lui._

_5. J'ai perdu trop de sommeil parce que je pensais à lui._

_6. Il est trop sexy._

_7. Il me fait penser qu'il est sexy._

_8. Je ne pense qu'à lui._

_9. Je veux ..._

"Hé, Weasley," dit une voix sexy derrière moi. J'ai le souffle coupé et enfonce le papier dans mon livre de potions quand je me rends compte de qui il s'agit.

"Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" je lui demande en essayant de paraître irritée.

«Weasley, Pourquoi, tu parles presque comme si tu n'étais pas heureuse de me voir ?», répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je prends une grande inspiration et je me tourne pour lui faire face. «Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."

"Quoi ? Un garçon ne peut pas venir voir sa rousse préférée à la bibliothèque ?" répond-t-il. Je fronce les sourcils alors il ajoute: «Tu sais que je blague. Je hais tous les roux de la même façon."

Je roule les yeux. «Va-t'en, Malfoy. J'essaie d'étudier."

"Tu n'avais pas l'air d'étudier. On aurais plutôt dit que tu faisais une liste."

"De quoi tu te mêles ?" demandais-je en essayant d'être décontracté.

"Fessons un accord", répond-t-il. "Si tu me laisses lire la liste, je te laisse tranquille."

«Pas d'accord», répondis-je trop vite.

«Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je la lise? Tu as peur parce que ça parle de moi ?"

Je ne sais pas du tout quoi répondre à ça. Ça parle de lui, et si je mens, il voudra la lire. Mais, je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Décidant que je ne peux ni mentir ni dire la vérité, je ne répondis pas. Scorpion sourit à mon silence.

"Oh mon dieu!" s'exclame-t-il. "Pour une fois dans sa vie, Rose Weasley n'a rien à dire!"

"En fait, j'ai quelque chose à dire,". Il sourit et fait un geste pour que je continue. "VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!_ (ndt : en anglais « screw you"=avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi)_ " criais-je.

«T'aimerais bien» répondit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

Je soupire alors que je sors ma liste et la regarde. Je termine l'écriture du n ° 9.

_9. Je veux être à toi._


	3. Scorpius

**POV Scorpius**

Raisons pour lesquelles j'ai rompu avec ma copine:

_1. Elle était collante._

_2. Elle était ennuyeuse._

_3. Je ne l'aimais pas._

_4. Je ne l'aimais vraiment pas._

_5. Elle embrassait mal._

_6. Elle essayait trop d'être cool._

_7. Elle n'a pas les cheveux roux._

_8. Elle n'a pas de taches de rousseur._

_9. Elle n'est pas une Weasley._

_10. Elle n'est pas rose._

Je gémis et remballais mes affaires avant de m'éloigner de la table de la bibliothèque. Alors que je partais, je remarquais une tête rousse familière sur une table qui regardait fixement une feuille de papier à côté un livre de sortilège.

Je me dirige alors vers elle tout en réfléchissant aux façons de l'ennuyer. Elle me déteste, mais ce n'est pas grave parce que la haine est mieux que l'ignorance. J'arrive à sa table et je vois quelque chose quand elle prend une feuille de papier et commence à écrire. Je remarque mon nom dans le titre.

"Les raisons pour lesquelles Scorpius Malefoy m'agace», écrit-elle. Je soupire lorsque je réalise qu'elle est en train de faire une liste des raisons pour lesquelles elle me déteste.

"Il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille » j'ai un sourire en coin parce que c'est vrai, et j'en suis fier.

«Chaque fois que je le vois, je me souviens pourquoi je l'aime», écrit-elle avec un soupir énorme. J'halète silencieusement alors que je relis les trois derniers mots une centaine de fois. "Je l'aime." "Je l'aime." "Je l'aime." Oh mon Dieu, Rose m'aime!

"Il me déteste." J'aimerai qu'elle sache à quel point c'est faux.

"J'ai gaspillé trop de larmes pour lui." Je me déteste de la faire pleurer.

«J'ai perdu trop de sommeil parce que je pensais à lui." Il est bon de savoir que Rose pense à moi autant que je pense à elle.

"Il est trop sexy." J'ai un sourire en coin parce que c'est vrai, mais je me rends compte de ce que cela signifie. Rose pense que je suis sexy. ROSE pense que je suis SEXY!

"Il me fait penser qu'il est sexy." Je hausse les épaules. C'est vrai, il est également de plus en plus difficile de ne pas lui dire que je ressens aussi la même chose.

"Je ne pense qu'à lui." Je dois lui dire. Maintenant.

«Je veux ...» Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle écrit parce que je lance, "Hey Weasley."

Elle pousse son papier dans son livre de potions quand elle réalise que c'est moi. "Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" me demande-t-elle irritée. J'espère qu'elle fait semblant et qu'elle est contente de me voir.

«Weasley, Pourquoi, tu parles presque comme si tu n'étais pas heureuse de me voir»,» répondis-je avec un sourire en essayant de lui faire dire la vérité.

Je l'entends prendre une profonde respiration alors qu'elle se tourne vers moi. «Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."

" Quoi? Un garçon ne peut pas venir voir sa rousse préférée favori à la bibliothèque?" Je réponds en essayant de ne pas dire la vérité. Elle fronce les sourcils, donc je rajoute, " Tu sais que je blague. Je hais tous les roux de la même façon." pour cacher la vérité. Je le regrette tout de suite parce que maintenant elle ne va jamais me dire ses vrais sentiments.

Elle roule des yeux. «Va-t'en, Malfoy. J'essaie d'étudier."

" Tu n'avais pas l'air d'étudier. On aurais plutôt dit que tu faisais une liste." Je souris en me rappelant ce qui était sur la liste.

" De quoi tu te mêles ?" me demande-elle.

«Parce que Je t'aime", pensais-je mais ne le dis pas à voix haute. «Fessons un accord», répondis-je. "Si tu me laisses lire la liste, alors je te laisse tranquille." Je suppose que si je lis la liste, ça va me donner une chance de lui dire que je l'aime.

«Pas d'accord», répond-t-elle très rapidement. Elle ne veut vraiment pas que je sache la vérité.

«Pourquoi ne veux-tu que je la lise? Tu as peur parce que ça parle de moi ?"

Elle reste silencieuse, en débat avec elle-même.

"Oh mon dieu !" criais-je. "Pour une fois dans sa vie, Rose Weasley n'a rien à dire!"

"En fait, j'ai quelque chose à dire», me dit-elle. Je sourire et fait un geste pour qu'elle continue. "VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! (en anglais « screw you"=avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi) » crie-t-elle.

Est-ce mal que ma première pensée fut de me demander à quel point se serait bon ? J'aimerais que ça arrive, mais au lieu de lui dire combien j'aimerais ça, je dis: «T'aimerais bien." Avec un clin d'œil et je m'en vais. Je pense que j'aurais dû lui dire la vérité. Je fronce les sourcils, sort ma liste et ajoute :

_11. Et je suis amoureux de Rose. Personne d'autre._


	4. Elle

**POV Scorpius**

Ce que je préfère chez Rose

_1. Ses cheveux_

Je lève les yeux de ma liste pour regarder à l'endroit où Rose est assise à la table de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. Elle parle à son frère et ses cousins du match de Quidditch d'aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux orange, la signature habituelles des weasley tombent autour de ses épaules. Contrairement à Lily, ses cheveux ne sont pas indomptables comme ceux du père de cette dernière. Ses cheveux sont ondulés et fluide sans être touffue et crépus.

_2. Ses yeux_

Elle se retourne et me regarde, et je me voix la regarder dans ses beaux yeux noisette.

_3. ses rougissements_

Elle rougit quand elle se rend compte que je la regarde de nouveau et elle et se tourne maladroitement vers ses amis et parents.

_4. Son rire_

Je continue à la regarder et je vois Lily se pencher et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Rose jette sa tête en arrière en riant, et je pense que j'aimerais vraiment être le seul à la faire rire comme ça.

_5. Son jeu d'actrice_

Je vois Hugo me désigner et dire quelque chose à Rose. Rose regarde vers moi et rit. Je peux dire qu'elle révèle à Hugo combien elle me déteste et combien je l'exaspère. Elle agit constamment comme si elle me déteste, mais je sais (après avoir vu sa liste) qu'elle est réellement amoureuse de moi.

6. Son intelligence

Rose est première de la classe. Elle a l'intelligence de sa mère (merci mon dieu), et elle est toujours entrain d'étudier et d'obtenir d'O.

_7. Son sourire_

Rose se lève et commence à marcher derrière ses amis. Elle me sourit quand elle passe, et je me rends compte que j'ai besoin de lui dire quelque chose. J'ai besoin de lui dire ce que je ressens.

"Rose!"

"Que veux-tu ?" me demande-t-elle, elle agit comme si elle me déteste.

"Rose, attend, je... J'ai besoin de te parler». Je tends la main et attrape son bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

"Que veux-tu?" répète-t-elle et ça sonne encore plus méchamment qu'avant.

_8. Son ardeur_

Issu d'une grande famille dont la plupart sont des garçons, Rose se défend par elle-même. Elle est dure et menaçante.

« J'ai dit: Que veux-tu ?" demande-t-elle une fois de plus tapant du pied avec impatience.

«Je veux te parler."

«Dépêchez-toi,» dit-elle. "Je n'ai pas toute la journée."

"Euh ..."

_9. Sa façon de me rendre nerveux._

"Je voulais juste dire ..." Je traîne pendant que je regarde ses jolis yeux. "Serpentard va vous écraser aujourd'hui!" Je crie. Les serpentards m'acclament.

«Très peu probable», répond-elle. "Mais que le meilleur attrapeur gagne." Elle s'éloigne, et je me retrouve la regarder de derrière.

_10. Sa façon de me faire l'aimer._


	5. Embarras

**Rose POV**

Les rencontres les plus embarrassants / gênantes avec Scorpius. 

1. Je marchais dans le couloir vers la salle commune après une longue et dure journée de cours. Je suis accidentellement rentrée dans Scorpius, et nous avons tous les deux laissé tomber nos sacs.

«Désolé,» dis-je

"Peu importe," avait-il répondu nonchalamment tout en ramassant ses affaires. Chacun de nous avons saisi plusieurs livres, et après en avoir ramassé un rouge, son visage pris une expression très ... intéressante. C'était un mélange entre le rire, la douleur, la gêne et l'inconfort.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demandais-je en essayant d'être sympa.

«J'ai pris ton livre par accident,» répondit-il en me tendant le livre. Le rouge apprit rapidement sur mon visage alors que je réalisais de quel livre il s'agissait. Je fixais Qu'est-ce qui arrive à mon corps: Le guide des filles à la puberté.

"Euh, merci,» murmurai-je aussi vite que je le pouvais avant de m'enfuir en courant. Sans me retourner, je pouvais dire qu'il fixait mon dos.

2. Scorpius riais avec ses amis pendant que je le regardais de loin. J'ai dû aller vers lui pour lui faire face, parce qu'il ne m'aidait pas du tout pour notre projet « commun » en sortilège. Après quelques instants de débat silencieux, je décidais que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Scorpius,» l'appelais-je alors que je me rapprochais de lui.

"Hé, chérie," répondit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

"Tu dois vraiment m'aider avec ce projet en sortilège. Je ne peux pas tout faire toute seul!"

«Plus tard," a-t-il répondu. «Je suis occupé."

"A faire quoi?" demandais-je en toisant ses amis.

«Célébrer!"

«Célébrer?"

«Ouais,» a-t-il répondu joyeusement. "Les belles filles de cette école viennent de m'élire «sex symbole de Poudlard ». Il Y'a probablement beaucoup de filles qui aimeraient être à ta place. "

"Que veux-tu dire exactement par« être à ta place? " demandais-je en levant les sourcils.

"Je veux dire faire tout le travail pour moi."

"Toute les filles ne sont pas folle de toi !" lui ai-je crié.

"Si, elles le sont. Après tout, elles ont toute votées pour moi,» répondit-il toujours aussi calme, comme toujours.

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ont votées pour toi que ça ne signifie qu'elles sont amoureuse de toi!" ma patience diminuait se rapprochant du point zéro à chaque seconde.

"Si, si, c'est ce que ça signifie." Il cligna de l'œil, et toute once de patience en moi s'évapora.

«NON, C'EST FAUX ! SALE CRAPAUD ARROGANT! J'AI VOTÉ POUR TOI, ET JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE TOI!" criais-je aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Après une seconde de silence, il a répondu: «Tu as voté pour moi ?" Pour une fois dans sa vie, Scorpius n'avait pas l'air arrogant et ennuyeux, il avait l'air surpris ... et un peu ... heureux.

Je rougis et ne répondis pas. Nous nous somme regardés l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes gênantes. J'ai hoché la tête dans un signe d'assentiment, fait un sourire d'adieu avant de m'éloigner et de me gifler mentalement d'avoir admis que j'avais voté pour lui. Le pire: je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

Mais je le suis.

3. Je marchais dans le couloir du Poudlard express se dirigeant vers l'endroit que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je ne regardais pas devant moi parce j'étais en train de réajuster mon badge de préfet. J'aurais dû lever les yeux parce que je suis rentrée droit dans quelqu'un. C'est bien ma chance.

Ma main se posa sur son entrejambe. C'est bien ma chance.

«Ugh», gémit la voix profonde sous moi.

Non, je connais cette voix. Non, ça ne peut pas être lui.

Non!

"Rose? » questionna la voix. Non, c'était lui.

Scorpius Malefoy. C'est bien ma chance.

Je me relevais rapidement et m'enfuit avant qu'il ne puisse rien me dire de plus.

Je suis tombée.

Sur Scorpius Malefoy, l'homme que j'aime.

Et ma main s'est posée sur son entrejambe.

C'est.

Bien.

Ma.

Putain.

De chance.

4. C'était un jour de grand vent (ndla : vous savez probablement déjà où ça va), et je me dirigeais vers Scorpius. Je devais lui rendre la plume qu'il m'avait laissé lui emprunter au cours de Potions quand la mienne s'était brisée. Je fronçais les sourcils alors que je le regardais debout de l'autre côté de la cour.

J'avais un visage déterminé et commençais à marcher vers lui. J'avais réussi à aller là-bas sans que rien de mortifiant ne se passe.

"Hé, Scorp, tient ta plume. Merci de m'avoir laissé l'emprunter"

«Merci, Rose,» répondit-il en l'attrapant. «Quand tu veux." Il la fourra dans son sac.

«As-tu entendu les devoirs en sorcellerie? Je me suis assoupi», répondis-je.

"Rose Weasley? Assoupi? C'est une première», sourit-il.

"Et une dernière." Je fronçais les sourcils rien que d'y penser. J'étais tellement heureuse que M. Ringwalk, le nouvel enseignant, ne m'ai pas vu. J'aurais été en colle au lieu de passer du temps avec Lily et Albus.

Il se mit à rire à nouveau. "Oui, bien sûr, j'ai les devoirs." Il était sur le point de mettre la main dans son sac quand une grande rafale de vent a soufflé sur notre chemin.

Ma jupe a instantanément volé pour lui donner une vue complète de ma petites culotte verte. Le vent tomba, et ma jupe se replaça correctement. J'ai regardé maladroitement Scorpius.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais une Serpentard de cœur», a-t-il plaisanté. Mortifié, je me suis tourné et j'ai couru. «Attend! Rose! Je blaguais! Tu as toujours besoins des devoirs de sorcellerie?"

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai continué de courir aussi vite que je le pouvais.


	6. Lily

Hier je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre parce que mon pc était hs a cause de l'eau que j'ai renversé dessus :s, heureusement aujourd'hui il remarche et je vais poster 2 chapitres, Hourra !

* * *

**POV Lily**

Les choses que j'ai remarquées à propos de Rose et Scorp qui prouvent qu'ils sont amoureux

_1. Ils sont toujours à se regarder._

Rose DÉTESTE le Quidditch. Elle se plaint des garçons et j'en rigole pendant les réunions de famille. Elle déteste ca plus que je déteste les pommes de terre, et dieu sait que je hais les pommes de terre. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe combien Rose déteste le Quidditch, elle va à chaque match. Scorpius, étant le poursuiveur des Serpentard, est lui aussi à chaque match. Elle ne veut pas l'admettre, mais je sais que Rose vient juste pour le voir.

Je suis assise dans les gradins des Gryffondor regardant fièrement mon sport préféré, quand je remarque Rose qui regarde, non pas le terrain, mais Scorpius. Je la vois rougir, et elle regarde au loin. Je me tourne pour voir Scorpius faire la même chose. Il doit avoir vu qu'elle le regardait quand il s'est tourné pour la voir.

Quelques minutes passent, et je me retourne pour voir Scorpius qui est désormais en train de regarder Rose. La même chose arrive, mais dans le sens averse.

_2. Ils se battent toujours._

Mon père m'a raconté l'histoire de mes grands-parents. Sa mère Lily avait toujours méprisé son père James. Ils se battaient tout le temps. Ils se disputaient dans les couloirs, se chamaillaient en classe, hurlaient dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient toujours en guerre. En fin de compte, ils ont admis qu'ils ne se sont battus que parce qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

J'étais assise dans la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuner quand j'ai entendu des hurlements et des cris. Je me tourne pour voir Rose et Scorpius en train de se disputer, encore. Je roule les yeux, mais continue à regarder. Leurs visages sont chauffés de passion. Je devine que la passion vient de l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'ils n'ont pas le courage (ou les couilles) de l'admettre.

Finalement, McGonnagall vient de séparer ces deux-là, et tout le monde dans la salle recommence à manger et à parler.

_3. Rose est toujours jalouse._

Je marche dans le couloir pour aller à mon cours de Potions quand je remarque Rose debout le regard sombre.

"Rose? Rose" dis-je en la poussant. Elle ne bouge pas. Je tourne la tête vers l'endroit où elle regarde. Je vois Scorp embrasser son nouveau jouet.

"Rose, ca va. Il essaie juste de te rendre jaloux», dis-je. Elle continue de regarder le couple méchamment, par jalousie. Je roule des yeux et m'en vais. Un jour, ils vont finir par admettre leur amour.

_4. Scorpius est toujours jaloux._

Je marche pour aller en cours de charmes le lendemain. Je remarque Scorpius debout le regard à la fois triste et en colère. Je regarde vers l'endroit qu'il surveille et vois Rose coller au visage d'un Serdaigle.

Je roule des yeux à ses pathétiques tentatives pour se venger de Scorpius pour hier. Il l'a rendu jalouse, et elle lui retourne la faveur.

Je regarde à nouveau l'expression sur le visage de Scorpius et me rend compte que peut-être les tentatives de Rose ne sont pas si pathétique, après tout.

_5. Rose devient nerveuse face à lui_

Rose est toujours entourée par des mecs. Ses frères, des cousins, des oncles. Elle est solide et peu mater n'importe quels hommes. Elle est toujours cool, calme et sereine. Ca, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Scorpius.

Son corps se tend. Je remarque que ses mains commencent à transpirer, et elle s'emmêle les pieds. Si vous n'étiez pas amis avec elle, vous ne remarqueriez même pas. Mais, je l'ai connu toute ma vie. C'est quelque chose qu'elle fait seulement quand Scorpius est dans les environs. C'est un signe.


	7. Numéro 11

Et voila le 2ème chapitre et dernier chapitre que je posterais aujourd'hui, le prochain demain !

* * *

**POV Scorpius**

10 réponses possibles, si je demandais à rose de sortir avec moi

_1. Elle: "QUOI? QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX ? Tu es horrible ! Je te déteste ! »_

_2. Elle me frappe._

_3. Elle lâche sa famille sur moi._

_4. Elle: "NON, J'AI DES CRITERES.»._

_5. Elle me donne un coup de pieds ... en bas ..._

_6. Elle: "C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Tu essaie juste de te foutre de moi.». Elle me frappe et s'éloigne._

_7. Elle me rit au nez, va le dire à ses amis, puis rit de moi avec eux._

_8. Elle sait que je sais à propos de la liste donc elle dit, «C'est à cause de cette liste! Cette liste était évidemment une plaisanterie!" Elle rit et s'en va._

_9. Elle: "Nos familles se haïssent. Ca causerait trop de peine. Tu n'en vaut pas la peine. Non. »_

_10. Elle: "Oui."_

Je soupire que je me rends compte que le dernier n'arrivera jamais. "Scorp!" J'entends Rose m'appeler. Je jure dans ma barbe et me tourne vers elle. Je glisse un livre sur la liste pendant que je me tourne. Elle est déjà derrière moi; les nanas sont rapides !

"Quoi de neuf?" Je lui demande

"Nous devons travailler sur notre devoir de Potions. J'ai fait une liste de choses que nous devons avoir, et j'ai remarqué que toi aussi tu faisais une liste de ton coté. J'ai pensé que la tienne était aussi à propos des potions, alors je suis venu te demander," me dit-elle en parlant plus vite que tout ce que j'ai pu entendre jusqu'ici.

"Rose", riais-je. "Quelle quantité de caféine as-tu bu?"

«Ma tante me donne des boissons énergisantes Moldus. C'est vraiment bien. J'ai 6 canette», répond-elle.

"Quel est son nom?" Je demande.

"Mountain Dew!" Elle sort une canette verte, l'ouvre, et commence à boire cul sec. "C'est délicieux!" Elle pousse la boîte vers moi et me propose à boire.

J'essaie une gorgée et commence à tousser. "Horrible!" criais-je en reposant la canette.

"Oh!" Elle l'air heureuse. "C'est parfait pour toi alors !"

"Haha. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Puis-je voir ta liste?"

"NON!" Je crie, beaucoup trop vite.

"Pourquoi pas?" demande-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Je prends la liste et en fait une boule. La fourre dans ma poche et réponds: «Sans raison. Ce n'est pas une liste importante."

"Si ce n'est pas important, pourquoi ne puis-je pas la voir?" elle demande en se rapprochant d'un pas.

Je dégluti alors qu'elle se rapproche. «Sans raiso ..." Je suis coupé quand elle tend la main. Elle enfourne sa main dans ma poche et en sort la liste.

"NON!" Je crie alors qu'elle la lit. Le sourire sur son visage s'estompe. Elle laisse tomber la liste et lève les yeux.

"Demande-moi», dit-elle.

"Quoi?"

"Demande-moi et tu verras ma réponse," dit-elle.

"Ok, très bien. Rose, veux-tu sortir avec moi?" Je retiens mon souffle pendant que j'attends la réponse. Elle fait un pas de plus et appuie ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser est lent et passionné. Elle s'éloigne, trop vite à mon gout.

Elle se penche et murmure: «Numéro 11».


	8. Tuer

Façons dont Mon Père pourrait tuer Scorpius s'il découvre notre relation

_1. Un simple Avada Kedavra_

_2. Beaucoup d'endoloris_

_3. Il l'étouffe_

_4. Il lui coupe les couilles et le fait saigner à mort_

_5. Il le tue avec gentillesse_

_6. Il le noie dans l'eau de la vaisselle_

_7. Il le serre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive_

_8. Il lui coupe la tête avec un couteau de cuisine_

_9. Il le jette dans un donjon et le laisse mourir de faim_

_10. Il Lui fait faire des travaux jusqu'à ce qu'il meure_

_11. Il lâche mes cousins / frère sur lui_

_12. Il l'empoisonne_

_13. Il le poignarde dans son sommeil_

_14. Il lui Arrache le..._

"Hé bébé," dit une voix derrière moi.

"Hé, hé," je réponds en me retournant face à Scorpius. Il se penche pour m'embrasser, mais je le repousse. «Pas ici. Les gens pourraient nous voir."

Je suis assise sur la table tout au fond de la bibliothèque où j'écrire ma liste. Scorp regarde autour de lui: «Quel gens? Honnêtement Rose, tu es la seule personne qui est dans la bibliothèque un samedi après-midi ensoleillé."

"Ouais, eh bien, j'ai écrit une liste," dis-je en désignant le papier.

"Une autre liste," dit-il en roulant des yeux alors qu'il est assis à côté de moi. Depuis que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, Scorpius et moi on s'est montré toutes les listes que nous avons écrites à propos de l'autre. "De quoi ça parle cette fois?" Je la lui montre, et il éclate de rire. "Tu ne penses pas Sérieusement que ton père va me tuer!"

"Si, je le pense. Je dois y penser," dis-je.

Le sourire de Scorpius disparaît alors qu'il lit la liste. Son visage est si blanc qu'il a la même couleur que ses cheveux à ses cheveux. "Rose, ça craint,» dit-il en me rendant la liste.

"Ouais, eh bien, tout cela est vrai," répondis-je en m'emparant de la liste. "Je sais que nous avons dit que nous dirons tout à nos familles pendant les vacances de la semaine prochaine, mais je ne veux pas."

«Et tu crois que je le veux?"

"Tu le veux?"

"Bien sûr que non! » S'exclame Scorpius. «Si ton père ne me tue pas, le mien le fera!" Il regarde la liste. "Quel était le dernier mot pour le numéro 14?"

«Cœur», répondis-je. «Il lui arrache le cœur.»

Je vois Scorpius déglutir. «Ton père pourrait comprendre», dit-il, même si je peux entendre le doute dans sa voix.

«Mon père ne comprendra pas», dis-je.

«Ouais», répond Scorp. Nous restons assis en silence pendant quelques instants avant que Scorpius dise: «le donner en pâté à des elfes de maisons affamé."

"Quoi?" demandais-je en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

"Numéro 15. Le donner en pâté a des elfes de maisons affamé."

Réalisant ce qu'il veut dire, je rie hystériquement et l'écris sur la liste.

«Numéro 16», dit-il. "IL l'enterre vivant." Je l'ajoute à la liste. "Numéro 17. Il le jette d'une voiture volante." Je rie et ajoute celle-là aussi. "Numéro 18. Il lui roule dessus avec le Poudlard Express."

"Pourquoi diable mon père conduirait le Poudlard Express?"

"Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi diable aurait-il une meute d'elfes de maison affamés?"

Je ris et ajouter le numéro 18 à la liste quand même. "Je pense que nous devrions arrêter nos esprits de divaguer sur le meurtre" dis-je. Scorpius me regarde en haussant les sourcils, et je me penche dans un murmure: «Ce placard à balais dans la cuisine. Je t'y retrouve dans 5 minutes".

Scorpius me fait un clin d'œil et s'éloigne. Je souris de son empressement alors que j'écris: 19. Le torturer en lui faisant regarder Twilight.

"Après tout, mon père est un homme malade», pensais-je alors je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine.


	9. Sans plus attendre

**POV Scorpius**

Choses que je veux faire avec Rose Avant Son père ne me tue

_1. Aller à Pré au Lard ensemble_

_2. Un pique-nique_

_3. faire une promenade quelque part au hasard_

_4. S'embrasser en public_

_5. Allez nager dans le lac (de préférence nu)_

_6. Aller à une fête et finir bourré_

_7. Participer à un jeu d'Action ou Vérité_

_8. S'embrasser sous la pluie_

_9. Partagez un milk-shake_

_10. Allez voir un film moldu_

_11. S'assoir tous les deux autour d'un feu de camp _

_12. Se tripoter sur un canapé_

_13. Lui dire tous mes secrets_

_14. L'embrasser au moins une fois par jour tous les jours_

"Mon dieu, c'est d'un cliché," pensais-je en relisant ma liste.

"Tu as oublié « Aller à la plage »" dit une voix par-dessus mon épaule.

Je regarde derrière moi pour voir Rose. «Depuis combien de temps est-tu derrière moi ?"

«Depuis le numéro 7," répond-t-elle en riant.

J'écris le numéro 15 alors qu'elle s'assied à côté de moi. Nous nous prélassons à l'extérieur au bord du lac. Elle regarde autour d'elle avant de se tourner vers moi et de me sourire. «Tu sais, même si personne n'est là, nous sommes techniquement» en public, »dit-elle.

"Quoi?" demandais-je confus. Elle se penche et pointe le numéro 4. Je ris et je regarde les environs. Elle a raison. Nous sommes totalement seuls ici. Je me penche et lui donner un baiser rapide.

Elle fait la moue et dit: «Ce n'était pas un baiser. C'était un bisou. Un smack! T'as liste dit s'embrasser !" Elle se penche en avant et se mélange à moi. Nous nous embrassons pendant quelques minutes. Après que nous nous soyons séparés, elle saisit mon stylo et raye le numéro 4. "1 de fait, encore 14", déclare-t-elle pendant qu'elle se lève et saute au loin.

Je regarde son mignon petit cul alors qu'elle s'en va. Je souris et je répète, "1 de fait, encore 14."

«Numéro 14 se déroule bien," commente Rose alors que j'attaque son cou de baisers. Nous sommes dans le placard à balais à dépenser nos dernières minutes avant le cours de sortilège.

«Qui sait combien de jours nous aurons encore pour le numéro 14», répondis-je en m'éloignant. "Les vacance se rapproche, et nous avons promis de tout dire à nos parents à ce moment-là."

"Eh bien ne perdons pas le temps où nous pouvons nous embrasser en parlant», répond-t-elle en m'attirant à elle.

C'est un week-end Pré au Lard. Rose et moi avons mis plusieurs couches de vêtements et des chapeaux donc la plupart des gens ne seront pas en mesure de nous reconnaitre. Nous marchons ensemble à près-au-Lard. Quand nous arrivons à la rue principale, Rose me regarde avec un sourire et dit: «Nous sommes à Pré au Lard."

"Numéro 1 : fait!" Elle tend le bras et attrape ma main. Nous marchons dans la forêt voisine. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle se penche et commence à m'embrasser.

« Numéro 3 : fait», déclare-t-elle entre deux baisers. Elle disparait derrière un arbre et en sort un panier. Elle étale une couverture et s'assied dessus. Tapotant la place à côté d'elle, elle sort beaucoup de nourriture. "Maintenant que nous sommes ici, nous pourrions tout aussi bien faire le numéro 2."

Je regarde dehors par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque et soupire. C'est mon dernier dimanche ici avant la rupture (et ma mort), et bien sûr, il pleut. Rose entre précipitamment dans la pièce et se dirige rapidement vers ma table avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse?" demandais-je amèrement.

«Il pleut», répondit-elle brillamment.

«Je sais. Alors, Qu'est-ce qui te rend heureuse?"

«Nous pouvons faire le numéro 8!"

«Oh ouais», répondis-je qu'un sourire apparait sur mon visage. Elle sort de la bibliothèque et j'attende quelques instants avant de la suivre. Une fois dehors, nous trouvons un coin bien caché par le terrain de Quidditch et commençons à nous rouler des pelles.

Finalement, nous nous séparons, et elle rayonnante. "Barre le numéro 8!"

Rose me tire dans le couloir à grandes vitesses.

"ROSE! OÙ M'EMMENES TU?" criais-je. «JE TE DETESTE! ENLEVE TES SALE PATE DE MOI!" Depuis que nous sortons ensemble, notre relation est un secret, nous devons donc agir comme si nous nous détestons l'un l'autre en public. Nous avons fini par nous arrêter devant un mur blanc. Elle passe devant trois fois, et une porte s'ouvre.

«Mon cousin me l'a montrée. La Salle sur Demande,» dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. A l'intérieur, il y a un canapé. Je lui souris et lui attraper la main. Nous nous asseyons dans le canapé et commençons à nous tripoter.

"Numéro 12 : fait" déclarais-je avec un sourire.

Nous nous allongeons et continuons à nous câliner, tout en parlant. Je lui dis chacun de mes plus sombres secrets. Lorsque j'ai fini, elle se tourne vers moi, sourit et commence à m'embrasser. Ce n'est pas un baiser passionné. Il est rempli d'amour et de confiance et de sollicitude. "Numéro 13 : fait", a-t-elle dit avant qu'elle ne commence à me dire tous ses secrets.

La musique est forte, et tout le monde crie. Je prends mon cinquième Whisky Pur Feu et remarque que Rose de l'autre côté de la chambre fait la même chose. Je tiens très bien l'alcool, donc je suis à peine saoul, bien que je prétends l'être. Si je fais semblant d'être totalement ivre, je peux danser avec Rose ouvertement sans que les gens pensent que c'est plus qu'un simple flirt de mec bourré.

Je me dirige vers elle et la colle contre moi. Alors que nous dansons en tournoyant, je me penche et murmure «Numéro 6». Après tout, je ne suis peut-être pas totalement ivre, mais je le suis quand même un peu, donc ça compte.

Bientôt tout le monde se rassemble dans un cercle, et nous commençons à jouer à action ou vérité. Quelqu'un ose me dire d'embrasser Rose, et tout le monde se moque de l'idée d'un Malefoy et d'une Weasley s'embrassant. Si seulement ils savaient. Je grimpe sur elle et l'embrasse. Je m'éloigne de sa bouche, me penche et murmure «numéro 7».

Tout le monde est ivre, et quelqu'un crie: «Allons nous baigner nu!" Des dizaines de jeunes crient en courant vers le lac. Je jette mes vêtements et saute dedans. Dans l'obscurité, il est difficile de trouver Rose. Finalement, je la trouve, et je la prends dans mes bras "numéro 5," murmure-t-elle à mon oreille avant de commencer à m'embrasser.

Nous sommes à nouveau habillés lorsque quelqu'un enflamme les vêtements d'une jeune fille. Une idée me vient, et je fais glisser Rose devant les vêtements qui brulent. Je m'assieds à côté des vêtements en feu et lui sourit.

"Pourquoi regardons-nous les vêtements de cette pauvre fille brûler? » demande-t-elle.

Je me penche et dit: «Numéro 11».

Tout le monde part pour les vacances. Rose et moi, nous partons un jour plus, donc nous sommes assis dans ma chambre. Tout le monde est parti, donc nous avons la pièce pour nous. Rose me sourit alors qu'elle fouille dans son sac et en sort une tasse. Elle prend le couvercle de la tasse qui révèle un milk-shake.

«J'ai demandé à un elfe de maison de le faire», dit-elle en y mettant deux pailles. «Mec», dit-elle après une gorgée, "le numéro 9 est délicieux."

Ensuite, elle sort un objet moldu appelé un «ordinateur portable». Elle met une sorte de disque dedans, et des images s'anime. C'est un film.

"Ça s'appelle Hunger Games », dit Rose. «C'est censé être un très bon film. Je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment été au cinéma, mais nous sommes ... "

Je la coupé en disant « numéro 10."

Il n'y a pas de plages à Poudlard. Donc, j'en crée une. Je passe des heures à écraser des tonnes de cailloux pour en faire des petits grains. Ca ressemble à du sable. Je prends quelques serviettes et les étales sur le "sable" que j'ai mis au bord du lac. J'installe un parasol avant d'aller chercher Rose.

Je la fait sortir de son lit et l'emmène la bas dans son pyjama. Elle halète quand elle voit ce que j'ai fait. «C'est ... c'est ... une plage." J'avais écrit la liste, mais Rose avait ajouté une ligne sur la plage.

«Je sais que ce n'est pas parfait ..."

"Si" dit-elle en se penchant pour m'embrasser », c'est parfait." elle sourit à nouveau, «Numéro 15».

"Et juste à temps pour voir tes parents demain», répondis-je


	10. coming out

**POV Scorpius**

Différentes façons de dire à M. Weasley que je sors avec Rose

_1. "Je sors avec votre fille." * Me préparer à l'attaque*_

_2. L'embrasser juste devant lui_

_3. Attendre la nuit et le faire venir dans la chambre de Rose pour qu'il nous surprenne ...dans son lit ..._

_4. "Je sais que je la détestais, mais maintenant, Rose et moi sommes de très bons amis ..."_

_5. "Rose et moi n'arrêtons pas de baiser ces derniers temps ..."_

_6. «Me détesteriez-vous beaucoup si je sortais avec votre fille?"_

_7. «Je ne vous ai jamais dit à quel point je trouve Rose sexy?"_

_8. "Rose embrasse vraiment bien."_

9. «M. Weasley, je suis amoureux de votre fille."

_10. Lui chanter une chanson intitulée "Je sors avec Rose" que j'ai inventé sur le moment_

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demande une voix derrière moi.

Je me tourne et souris à Rose. "Je fais une liste." Elle se penche sur moi et lit la liste.

"Peur de le dire à mon père?" demande-t-elle.

«Totalement», répondis-je.

«Et bien, nous ne partons pas avant quelques heures,» dit-elle. "Et tous les filles de mon dortoir sont déjà parties ..."

"Pour un petit moment», répondis-je alors que je me rendais compte ce qu'elle suggérait. Je prends sa main et la tire vers le haut. Nous courons main dans la main du parc jusqu'à son dortoir.

Nous attendons dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall de pouvoir utiliser sa cheminée. Elle est toujours à l'extérieur en train de parler à Slughorn, donc Rose et moi attendons à l'intérieur seuls.

Je jure dans ma barbe.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demande Rose en se tournant vers moi.

«Dans notre ... distraction ... nous avons totalement oublié de trouver un moyen de parler à ton père!" Je crie. Elle jure en réponse.

«Je vote pour la chanson," plaisante-t-elle.

"Haha, je ne suis pas Finn de Glee! Je ne vais pas chanter à tes parents que je t'ai mis enceinte, ou dans notre cas que je sors avec toi » dis-je.

"Mais Finn est sexy!" dit-elle. «Attend, comment connais-tu les émissions moldus?"

Je marmonne quelque chose à propos de "plaisir coupable" et essayer de remettre le sujet de son père d'actualité. "Quelques idées sérieuses? " Je demande.

«Eh bien, disons leur simplement que nous sommes de bons amis pour le moment. Après le dîner, nous allons probablement tous nous asseoir et discuter, et après, nous leur dirons que nous sommes en fait plus que juste de bons amis,» a-t-elle répondu.

"Tu es génial!" criais-je en l'enlaçant et la faisant tourner au-dessus du sol. Puis, je murmurer, «S'il n'y avait pas la menace de McGonagall qui peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre, je t'embrasserais comme un fou en ce moment."

Elle rougit alors que je la posais au sol au moment où McGonagall entrait dans la pièce

Rose dit à ses parents que nous étions amis, et ils les ont effectivement plutôt bien pris. Le dîner n'était pas mal du tout. Nous avons parlé de l'école, de l'obtention du diplôme, et de carrières.

Maintenant, nous sommes assis dans le salon, et Rose me regarde. Je sais que c'est le moment. Nous devons leur dire.

"Euh ..." J'ai maladroitement commencé. "Rose et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire."

Mr Weasley lève les yeux de son journal.

"C'est à propos de l'école?" demande-t-il. «Est-ce que Slughorn prend enfin sa retraite? "

«Non», répondis-je. «C'est un peu plus sérieux que ça."

«Est-ce que McGonagall prend sa retraite? »

"Non, papa," Répond Rose. "Il ne s'agit pas de l'école."

"Ne me dites pas que vous voulez partir pour les vacances de printemps?" il demande. "Parce que vous ne pouvez pas aller à M. .."

"Non, papa," Répond Rose en roulant des yeux. "Nous reviendrons ici pendant les vacances."

"Eh bien," répond-il, et je jure que je peux voir des petits engrenages qui tournent dans sa tête alors qu'il essaie de deviner la question. "Euh ... est-ce que vous voulez faire ce genre de tour du monde stupide après l'obtention de votre diplôme, avant de devenir Auror?"

"Non papa."

«Tu ne veux pas être Auror?"

"NON PAPA! Je suis en train de te dire que je sors avec SCORPIUS MALFOY PUTAIN!"

Je lève les yeux de mes pieds pour voir le visage de M. Weasley devenir rouge.


	11. pari

**POV Rose**

Pensées qui m'ont traversée Quand nous avons tout dit papa

_1. «Il va me tuer."_

_2. "Il va tuer Scorpius."_

_3. «Il va me renier."_

_4. "!"_

_5. "Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça."_

_6. « Scorpius va être furieux de la façon dont tout avoué à mon père. "_

_7. «Je suis un idiot de lui avoir dit."_

_8. «Je devrais courrir maintenant."_

_9. "..."_

_10. "Pourquoi ne dit-il rien et ne fait-il rien depuis si longtemps?"_

_11. "!"_

12. "Bon dieu de merde! Ai-je vraiment fait ça?"

13. «Je souhaite ..."

Le rire de mon père rompu ma liste mentale. Son visage est rouge, mais il n'a pas l'air en colère. Il a l'air ... amusé.

«Papa ... papa ... tu vas bien?" demandais-je avec hésitation.

"Je suis ..." il eut le souffle coupé par son rire, «Je vais ... très bien ..."

"Je pense qu'il fou » murmure Scorpius en se penchant vers moi.

Je regarde maman pour voir sa réaction. Elle est en colère et sort son portefeuille. Elle attrape cinq galions et les remet à papa. Elle me regarde et me dit: «Vous avez pris trop de temps."

"Quoi?" Je demande extrêmement confuse.

Papa me regarde et s'arrêtant presque de rire. "Nous avons fait un pari. Maman a dit pendant la 5ème année, mais j'ai dit la 7ème. Alors je gagne." Il attrape l'argent de maman et il les met dans sa poche.

"Que doit-il se passer en 7ème année?" Demande Scorpius.

"J'ai dit que vous ne serait pas ensemble avant la 7e année, » Répond Papa.

"Mais je pensais que vous seriez ensemble avant la 5ème année jusqu'à celle-ci ».

"Merci d'avoir résisté l'un à l'autre", dit papa. «Nous allons vous laissez un peu seul."

Ils sortent, et je me tourne vers Scorpius. "Ça s'est passé..."

"Bien," termine-t-il. «Je suppose qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment douté du fait que nous finirions ensemble."

«Ils savaient avant nous», dis-je avec un petit sourire. "Pas de surprise. Ma mère a toujours été la plus brillante sorcière de son âge."

"Ouais, mais là, c'est ton père qui avait raison», répondit-il.

"Ouais, c'est juste bizarre. Papa ne bat jamais maman dans quoi que ce soit. "

«Rose», dit-il.

"Quoi?"

«Nous avons encore un problème ... mes parents ».

Je le regarde avec inquiétude. «Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne seront pas aussi compréhensif."

"Je suis d'accord», répond-il.


	12. Le terrier

**POV Scorpius**

Mes endroits préférés au Terrier

1. L'étang

Rose me traîne à travers les hautes herbes et les quenouilles enchevêtrées, et nous atteignons un petit étang. "C'est là que les Mangemorts ont attaqué mes parents lors de leur sixième année", déclare t-elle. Elle enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et y trempe ses orteils. Elle frissonne avant d'y patauger jusqu'aux chevilles.

"Rose, tu es sûr que tu devrais faire ça?" lui demandais-je. "Tu pourrais attraper un rhume."

"Ne soyez pas une poule mouillée, Scorp", répond-elle. "L'eau est super." Pour prouver son point de vue, elle se déshabille et saute à l'endroit le plus profond.

"Rose!" m'écriais-je.

"Allez, Scorp", dit-elle. "Si vous est vraiment inquiet que j'attrape un rhume, viens ici pour me réchauffer." C'est drôle comment ... Rose est maintenant que nous sortons ensemble. Elle n'a jamais été aussi audacieuse avant.

"Très bien," gémis-je. J'enlève mon boxer et saute dans l'eau, je frissonne un peu en me dirigeant vers Rose. "Heureuse?"

«Non,» dit-elle gaiement.

Je gémis. "qu'est ce qui peut te rendre heureuse?"

«Ca». Elle me tire jusqu'à elle et commence à me bécoter avec force. Elle ne perd pas de temps à mélanger nos langes, nous nous embrassons quelques secondes, quand nous entendons:

"ROSE! SCORPIUS! le diner est près!"

Nous gémissons, nous séparer, et nous habillons avant de marcher vers la maison. Je souris. J'aime le terrier.

2. La cabane

Grand-père Weasley est obsédé par les Moldus. Il ya énormément de vieilles choses moldus dans la cabane à côté de la maison. Je décide d'aller explorer, et je traîne Rose avec moi.

"Scorp", couine-t-elle. "Je ne veux pas aller voir ces vieux trucs Moldus!"

"Eh bien, je veux juste voir ce qu'il a", je réponds en ouvrant la porte. Je fait le tour de la cabane et regarde différentes choses bizarres. "C'est quoi?" demandais-je à plusieurs reprises.

Chaque fois Rose hausse les épaules et me demande si nous pouvons sortir.

"Ton grand-père est cool", déclarais-je.

"Scorp", couine-t-elle. "Pouvons-nous partir, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit?"

"Pas encore," dis-je alors que j'examine un canard qui semble être fait en caoutchouc. «Je me demande quelle est sa fonction."

"Scoooooooooooooorp."

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de jeter un regard sur elle, alors elle décide d'essayer de me«convaincre» de m'en aller. Elle arrive derrière moi et se penche vers mon oreille.

"Scorp," murmure-t-elle d'une voix rauque. «Pouvons-nous, s'il te plaît, sortir bébé?"

"pl-plus-tard», je réponds.

"Mais Scorp, bébé, j'ai des _choses_ dont je dois prendre soin", chuchote-t-elle langouresement.

"Alors, tu peux partir», je réponds en essayant de rester cool.

"Mais ca serait vraiment utile que tu m'aides à prendre soin de ces choses.

"Ummmm ..." Je me force à me tourner vers elle.

«on peut peut toujours s'en occuper ici ..."suggère-t-elle.

C'est ce que nous faisons.

3. Sa chambre

M. Weasley s'est énervé quand Rose a voulu me montrer sa chambre. Donc, quand il est sorti avec Mme Weasley, elle a bondi du canapé et m'a souri.

«Allons-y» a-t-elle dit.

"Mais Hugo est à la maison" répondis-je en désignant son frère.

"Il ne le dira pas," m'assure-t-elle.

"Comment le sais-tu ?"demande Hugo.

"Parce que si il le fait, je dirai tooouuut à maman sur toi et Lysan ..."

"NON!"crie Hugo. "Je ne vais rien dire! Promis!"

«Bien», répond-t-elle gaiement. Saisissant ma main, elle me tire vers sa chambre.

Comme je le pensais, c'est le robes de Quidditch, des livres, des rouleaux de parchemin, des plumes, et beaucoups d'autres choses jonchent le sol. "C'était la chambre de ma tante Ginny» dit-elle. "Maintenant, je l'utilise." Elle se dirige vers son lit et s'assoit. Caressant la place à côté d'elle, elle me fait un sourir séduisant.

"Rose, je ne sais pas," dis-je.

"Il suffit de venir t'asseoir", répond-t-elle. Je vais m'asseoir tout en regardant autour de moi.

Je remarque une affiche sur son mur et rire. "Lockhart Gilderoy?"

"C'était à tante Ginny," dit-elle.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas enlevé?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il était un imposteur et tout, mais il est toujours terriblement attirant."

Je regarde ses autres posters. Il ya des équipes de Quidditch, une photos du golden trio et un portrait de sa famille. Je me dirige vers elle. "Tu es si mignone" je déclare en regardant la petite Rose. Le portrait a été dessiné quand elle avait environ cinq ans, elle a l'air vraiment jeune.

«Merci», répond-t-elle. Peu de temps après, nous quittons sa chambre dans la crainte que M. Weasley rentre à la maison.

J'adore sa chambre. Nous n'avons rien fait dedans, mais elle est très belle. C'est tellement ... Rose.

4. La vieille Ford Anglia

d'un bleu rouillé,la vieille voiture se trouve dans un hangar près de la maison. elle ne vole plus, elle reste juste là. Elle est plutot jolie, et j'aime aller m'y asseoir. Parfois, avant que Rose n'arrive, je vais m'y installer et je fait comme si j'étais au volant. Je sais, c'est ringard et stupide, mais c'est aussi très amusant.

Je fais semblant que je suis poursuivi par les flics quand j'entend la porte s'ouvrir. J'ai le souffle coupé et je tourne la tê est là avec un regard incroyablement amusé sur le visage.

"Tu t'amuses ?" demande-t-elle.

«Ouais», avouais-je.

"Comment as-tu appris à conduire?"

"J'ai toujours été un peu un fan de voiture. Je veux vraiment en avoir une quand je serai plus vieux», lui dis-je. Elle s'approche et s'assoit dans le siège passager.

«Beaucoup de gens meurent dans des accidents de voiture", dit-elle en regardant droit devant.

"Je ne vais pas mourir" lui assurais-je.

"Bien, parce que je ne supporterais jamais te perdre."

"Moi non plus ". Nous nous embrassons. Ce n'est pas un baiser long et féroce. ca n'aboutit pas à nous, allongés sur les sièges arrières. C'est juste un lent et paisible baiser passionné. Ce n'est pas un baiser plein de luxure ou d'hormones. C'est un vrai baiser affectueux.

5. Le terrain de Quidditch

Derrière la maison, il ya une clairière où les Weasley jouent au Quidditch quand ils sont tous ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, Rose et moi l'utilison pour faire un pique-nique. Nous nous asseyons sur la couverture et mangeons. Nous regardons les nuages et faisons des photos. Nous rions et racontons des histoires. On s'embrassent et nous roulons des pelles. Nous courons et jouons à des petits jeux de gamin. Nous passons une journée de détente en profitant de la compagnie de l'autre.

"ca y est", dis-je alors que nous regardons le coucher de soleil.

"Demain, c'est le jour-j" répond-t-elle.

"C'est la fin pour moi" murmurais-je.

"Il ne va pas te tuer."

"Tu ne connais pas mon père".

"Eh bien, si c'est un père, il devrait comprendre. Il doit t'aimer même si tu sors avec moi" déclare-t-elle sagement.

"Mais je ne fais pas que sortir avec toi. C'est plus que cela. Je t'aime. "

Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit. "Je t'aime aussi."

Puis, comme les couple parfaits dans les films, nous nous embrassons sous le coucher de soleil. Nous avons profiter de nos dernières minutes ensemble parce que demain, nous devrons tout dire à mon père.


End file.
